1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fuse holder for holding a glass-tube fuse, and more particularly, to a component of a fuse holder suitable for surface mount of a glass-tube fuse on a printed board.
2. Related Art
A fuse holder used to mount a glass-tube fuse on a printed board comprises a pair of holder fitments made of metal, as disclosed for instance in Japanese provisional utility model publication no. 49-151262. Each holder fitment includes a leg portion and a pair of arm portions formed integrally therewith. The holder fitments are disposed at a distance from each other on a printed board, with their leg portions inserted into mounting holes formed in the printed board, and are soldered at the leg portions to a patterned surface of the printed board. Each holder fitment is further provided with an auxiliary arm portion that cooperates with the arm portions to three-point support a corresponding one of metal caps of the glass-tube fuse inserted between the holder fitments.
The aforementioned conventional fuse holder is capable of holding a glass-tube fuse and electrically connecting the metal caps of the glass-tube fuse to a patterned surface of a printed board, however, it is not suitable to surface mount a glass-tube fuse on a printed board.
In recent years, electrical components have been surface mounted on a printed board by using a mounter provided with a suction nozzle, and hence there is a demand also for a glass-tube fuse being surface mounted on a printed board. However, the aforementioned conventional fuse holder is not designed to be capable of being picked up by means of a suction nozzle of a mounter., making it difficult for the mounter to surface mount a glass-tube fuse on a printed board.